Meet Tokelau!
by TheMafians
Summary: Tokelau is one of the smallest countries in the world and has gone unnoticed for a long time, what happens when England, Tokelau's goverment, takes him to a world meeting? 1 or 2 OC  Like Tokelau  will be mentioned, JUST mentioned


**Me: Hai guys! I'm back-!**

**Ex: Finally**

**Me: *pouts* Don't have to be so mean Ex-chan~**

**Antonino: Hola amici!**

**Me: Oh yeah this guy is Antonino, Losix's big brother, he's Spanish and Italian, also here *points at a little boy with very dark brown hair and hazel eyes, a curl that kind of resembles Romano's curl on his right* he's Silenzio, a mute Italian-**

**?: AND I'M TOKELAU BITCHES 8D**

**Me: G-gah! Tokelau! I told you to go and get ready! This story is about you and you better not mess it up! **

**Tokelau: *A banana is in his mouth* Okeh~ *skips off***

**Me: Right! So anyway, before I say anymore I have an important announcement, I got myself an editor 8'D she's my best friend in real life and stuff so here she is! Ciara-chan!**

**Ciara: *Flies in* Hai 8D!**

**Me: Anyways, this is going to be a Hetalia story cause I'm awesome-**

**Prussia: So am I-**

**Ciara: *hits him with a frying pan* Shut Up! Lucia is trying to say something!**

**Prussia: D': Fine but I'm still awesome**

**Me: Pffft- Of course Prussia *is actually sincere* anyway I was going to go crazy since I really wanted a ORIGINAL Hetalia OC, because god, so many countries were already taken and made into OC's like Brazil, Australia etc, and let's NOT forget the most common one, Philippines. So it took me almost 3 hours to finally find a country which presumably still didn't have an OC to it and that was Tokelau, one of the smallest country in the world and I think the poorest too, I'm sorry if I got that fact wrong anyway for a better view and everything of the actual character go here ****.com/art/Tokelau-Hetalia-OC-215279728**** But anyways! This story is going to have all the countries in Hetalia (and maybe some outside too) being with Tokelau each chapter, but that doesn't mean I can't twist that a bit around 3-**

**Amy and Tokelau: LET THE STORY BEGIN d-wz**

**Me: *Sighs***

**Disclaimer: FOR EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER NOW, I do NOT own Hetalia by I DO own Tokelau! :3 enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Baaaa~ Big Brother~!"<p>

Oh shoot-GLOMP!

"Big Brother NZ What's wrong ba~?" A happy and cheerful medium tone type of voice beamed out the question as the owner of the voice glomped his so called 'Big Brother' New Zealand.

"Tokelau, please I'm busy at the moment, go visit Hawaii or even England!" New Zealand sighed out, but tried to sound cheerful in front of his so called 'little brother'. Tokelau pouted,

"B-but big brother~ Hawaii-chan is busy and England is scary as hell with those eyebrows ba…" he complained but he got quieter as he realized New Zealand's right eye was twitching, why?

Because he also had those 'cursed' big eyebrows, Tokelau eeped silently and ran off before New Zealand could scold him or hit, leaving a trail of dust behind him. New Zealand sighed and turned his attention to his paper work, "Ay ay ay…" he whimpered as he set himself to work.

Meanwhile Tokelau was scowling slightly as he kicked a pebble into the ocean, his nice clean ocean. Well not crystal clean but cleaner than some waters he had seen before, he lied down on the soft, sun kissed blonde sand and sighed, he closed his eyes.

Booooredooomm…

"Oi brat, I heard from New Zealand that you needed entertaining" suddenly a voice called out from above him, it sounded a bit annoyed too. Tokelau eyes shot wide open.

The freaky eyebrows were here.

Tokelau sweat dropped and sat up. Rubbing the back of his head, ridding himself some of the sand he had gotten in his hair.

"H-hello Arthur ba~" Tokelau struggled out, trying not to sound creeped out.

The thing was, England was actually Tokelau's government, which was rather annoying sometimes. But at least he wouldn't have to battle against him any time soon. But he always had to be careful around that tea loving British, because one word could snap England meaning bad stuff would happen to his poor country.

"Hello Yawo, smoothly moving on, I heard from New Zealand that you were bored" England said crouching down meeting eye level with Tokelau, who was in fact called Yawo. Tokelau gulped silently at his space invaded by the British 'gentleman'.

"Ba~ Yeah…but I got to admit, you're really fast getting here-"

"You DO realize you've been sleeping here for an hour don't you brat?" England interrupted raising one of his freakishly big eyebrows.

Wait…an hour? Good God Tokelau was one hell of a sleeper, he could sleep anywhere really. He got into trouble doing that too.

"Once again before I forget, I'm here to ask you if you want to go to the world meeting, you are a country even if you're small" England suggested calmly

'_At least he's bigger than Sealand' _he thought chuckling silently to himself, when he turned his attention to Tokelau. Well, his heart skipped a bit and his face changed into a very flustered and red one.

Tokelau was _**too close**_.

Tokelau's forehead was slightly touching England and he was leaning forward, his eyes were glowing with excitement and he had bright smile plastered on his face,

"Really I can go ba!" he exclaimed in excitement, England couldn't say anything but just nodded, Tokelau beamed once more and jumped up in the air and landing on his feet in the soft sand.

"Let's go then Arthur ba~!" he said brightly as he held out a hand for the flustered British, Arthur took it but was doubting of his decision of asking Tokelau to come with him, oh hell with it, what can go wrong?

Well who knows England~

England and Tokelau were standing outside the American building where the world meeting was going to take place in a few minutes, as you guessed it was America's turn to host the world meeting, sure it was spacious and all that other crap but god did it smell of fast food and all those American smells. And let's not forget about the litter around, Tokelau was actually wincing just looking at the litter around him as he was never used to being in a place like this, he and his villagers always tried their best to take care of they're country.

"Hey you okay Yawo?" England asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice, he blushed furiously as Tokelau wobbly wrapped his arms around England's right arm.

"I-I think so ba…" Tokelau whimpered, England sighed in annoyance (Orly England?) and patted Tokelau's head,

"Let's just go in" he implied and dragged Tokelau in. England of course wore his normal stylish and normal clothes but Tokelau, instead of his summer shorts, vest and very light coat (can you even call it a coat?), was now wearing a white shirt; which had the 3 buttons of them undone so you could see some of his light chocolate coloured skinned chest, sea blue trousers and blazer which was unbuttoned rather buttoned up like England, his little metal necklace still around his neck, also he wore black expensive looking shoes (England's gift) to finish his look off.

"SO I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE ME BEING THE HERO AND YOU GUYS BACKING ME UP-" before America could continue, England burst through the door, stormed up to America and flicked him in the forehead,

"I disagree, AGAIN!" he growled annoyed and the two countries started bickering, everybody else just talked to other countries, slept or just ate the free food. Tokelau was staring at the scene blinking a few times. He felt a small and gentle poke on his shoulder, he blinked once more and turned his head smoothly to see who was the one that caught his attention.

Cuteness overload, in front of Tokelau stood a boy who was a several inches shorter than him who had soft as snow blonde hair, beautiful and innocent purple eyes were looking at him with curiosity, on the country's nose laid softly a pair of glasses that added to the cute factor of this boy, but what really did it was the white soft stuffed bear that he was hugging shyly.

"H-hello…" it finally said, Tokelau snapped out of his daze and smiled warmly,

"Hi, you must be a country too right ba? I'm so sorry but could you tell me who you are, I'm fairly new with all this countries ba~" he sweat dropped, he found himself staring at the shorter country who was now smiling a bit shyly but still smiling,

"I-I'm Canada, b-but if you want call me Matthew, t-this here is Kumajirou-"

"Who are you?" the bear suddenly asked Matthew, interrupting Canadian country,

"C-Canada…" he struggled out softly, he suddenly found himself being hugged by Tokelau,

"Ba~! Cute cute cute cute~! Why would no country not notice you ba! You are too cute to be unnoticed ba!" he exclaimed happily, letting go of a very red Canada-

"EHHH! WHO IS THAT AND WHEN DID CANADA GET HERE!" America suddenly yelled pointing at the two countries, everybody slowly (or quickly, you choose) looked towards the two flustered countries with some kind of interest.

"I-I was here all this t-time Alfred…" Matthew said looking down at his feet, he was suddenly grabbed by his arms and put on Tokelau's shoulders, he's face flushed,

"W-what are you d-doing…?" Matthew asked Tokelau, Yawo just smiled brightly,

"Now everybody can see you ba~!" he said happily which made Matthew giggle quietly, suddenly Canada was took off Tokelau by UK. UK flicked Tokelau's forehead, which triggered the reaction of Tokelau wincing a bit and holding his forehead,

"Damn it Arthur that hurt ba" he muttered between his teeth but Arthur ignored him,

"He's Yawo, he represents Tokelau, a small country between New Zealand and Hawaii-"

"Veee~ Doitsu Doitsu I wonder if Yawo likes pasta~" a Italian voice was heard, it belonged to a rather red shaded brown haired boy that had a weird curl that looked like a bit like Tokelau's curl, but his was on his bottom right. He had the same colour eyes as his hair had but in a lighter shade and he just had an adorable look to him. Sitting by the Italian, a very strong German looking man sighed as he put his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, he had blonde hair that was slicked back and stunning blue eyes,

"Feliciano not everybody likes pasta you know-"

"I like pasta~ but I like tomatoes more baa~" Tokelau replied to the Italian's question smiling brightly, two heads perked up, one looked a lot like the Italian, but with dark brown hair that had the curl on the top left of his head and hazel eyes, instead of an adorable smile he was met with a scowling face, he did not know why but he just wanted to go hug that guy, he looked so cute even when angry~ Guess he and the other Italian boy were brothers of some sort. The other guy had been sitting right by the scowling Italian, he looked Spanish since of his sexy tanned skin, emerald eyes and messy/slightly curly dark brown hair (a darker shade than the Italian sitting by him). If he could, Yawo would've been blushing by now.

Arthur sighed and grabbed Tokelau's wrist and dragged him to the empty chair near himself and sat him and Tokelau down. Tokelau looked down to his feet as he felt people were still staring at him. He fidgeted his fingers slightly, it was his first time at a world meeting so he didn't really know what do, suddenly he felt somebody's hand under his shirt, he blinked and looked to his side to find ocean blue eyes looking at him seductively, blonde hair framed his face nicely too, his French look was finished up by those stubbles on his chin (is that how you call them?),

"Ohnohnohn~ Bonjour Tokelauz~" he lured out, Tokelau didn't actually mind having the French pervert touching him at all,

"Ba~ Hi err…."

"Francis" Francis finished off Tokelau's sentence happily as he rubbed his hand over Tokelau's chest under his shirt,

"Oh I'm sorry Francis, I don't know many people here, hope we can be friends ba~" he said smiling warmly at Francis, who blinked a few times but smirked straight after. He suddenly picked Tokelau up and placed him over his shoulder and was about to run out of the room,

"TOZ DEZ BEDROOMZ-!" the door was shut before he could make his escape by Arthur whose right eye was twitching, he kicked Francis in the stomach and caught the younger country who had been blinking, confused of what had just happened.

While Arthur gave a lecture to Tokelau, Yawo noticed a girl with a light blue dress came up to France and helped him back to his seat, her skin had a nice orange like tan, she had brown hair that were tied in loose pigtails; the elastic bands that she used to keep the pigtails tied up had a flower each on them, she also had chocolate coloured eyes, she was really pretty.

Suddenly he felt something on his wrist- Did Arthur just handcuff himself and Tokelau together? Tokelau had no time to think as he was dragged back to his seat as the other countries had already started discussing long time ago about some business, he smiled happily as he listened in and contributed in some discussion too.

He was starting to get hungry and was looking around the free food, there was one particular fruit he set upon eyes on, he stood up quickly and ran to it and grabbed it happily but then noticed the England on the floor who was wincing and glaring at Tokelau,

"A-ah…sorry Arthur, I-I got carried away ba…" Tokelau apologized. Arthur grumbled some words and pulled him back to his seat, Tokelau looked at the fruit, a banana, he was literally drooling just looking at it. He peeled the banana skin off and munched happily on it. Sure he loved tomatoes but nothing could beat bananas in his opinion.

Soon the meeting was over and everybody started making they're leave. England also finally uncuffed Tokelau and himself. Who beamed at the actions, he was about to stand up when somebody poked him on the shoulder, he looked around to see France smiling at him, he looked around to see that England already left, he looked back at France,

"Hi Francis, something wrong ba~?" Tokelau asked intrigued of why the French country was still there.

"Ohnohnohn~ Youz seez Yaue~(Thats how he says it I think .) I'm all alonez andz I waz wondering if youz would joinz me for the dayz?" he asked Tokelau with hope, the thing that surprised him was when Tokelau grabbed Francis's right hand,

"Okay ba~"

Ohnohnohn~ France was really in for a treat~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: DONE! GOD that was probably some of the longest piece I wrote just for a chapter <strong>

**France: Ohnohnohn~ Thank you Lucia~**

**Lucia: Yeah yeah no problem Francis**

**Ciara: *is silently just reading the story over and over again, a little blood coming out of her nose* Oh~**

**Tokelau: Ba~! Next chapter I'll be hanging around with France! Look forwards too it 8D**


End file.
